Sous le gui
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Elizabeth essaye de piéger Ciel, mettant des branches de gui dans son manoir. Mais est-ce vraiment elle qui pourra en profiter ? SebaCiel, Yaoi


Moi : Coucou ! Ca va tout le monde ? Personnellement hier j'ai eu mon rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo…ma vue a baissé et elle baissera jusqu'à mes 20/30 ans…ma plus grande correction c'est de 4.75 (l'autre de 1)...si ca baisse encore comme ça je préfère ne pas savoir ce que ce sera rien qu'a mes 18 ans XD Et faut que j'attende le 17 janvier où j'ai un rendez-vous pour savoir si je peux mettre des lentilles *soupire* j'espère que oui ! Sinon ca va être galère pour mon cosplay…(et on est un 23...et ca fait 9 mois on était le 23 mars...et dans 3 mois ca fera 1 ans qu'on était le 23 mars 2011...ceci n'a rien a voir avec un personnage de manga, je précise))

Sebastian : C'est surtout qu'elle ne veut pas se montrer comme elle est vraiment au cas où quelqu'un qu'elle connait et aime beaucoup la verrait. Et t'en as pas marre de raconter ta vie ?

Moi : Nan ! Mais bref…mon cher petit Ciel, tu dis ce que je t'avais demandé de dire ?

Ciel : Pff…Sora-chan (ou cielxsebastian comme vous voulez) ne possède en rien les personnages, même si l'idée vient d'elle…on se demande où elle va chercher tout ça des fois…

Moi : Voilà ! Moi aussi je me demande des fois XD Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^

* * *

><p>Ciel soupira une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui. On était mi-décembre et encore une fois sa fiancée était tout excité par noël. Bientôt elle pourrait lui offrir beaucoup de cadeau et en recevrait également beaucoup !<p>

Mais cette année contrairement aux autres elle avait acheté quelques branches de gui qu'elle avait accroché dans son manoir, espérant qu'il allait passer sous une et rester là, attendant son baiser. C'est pourquoi elle venait tout les jours depuis une semaine, mettant les branches le matin quand elle arrivait, les enlevant quand elle partait de peur qu'il embrasse quelqu'un d'autre, et pendant cette période elle le suivait sans cesse pour ne pas rater d'occasion. Cependant le jeune comte n'avait aucune envie de l'embrasser ! Il était vraiment innocent en la matière et ses lèvres étaient encore vierges…certes il savait comment ça se faisait mais il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser en le faisant mal. Alors il tentait d'éviter tant bien que mal de passer en dessous. Même s'il devait supporter les remarques de Sebastian. La première remarque était venue avant qu'il n'aille dormir, le premier jour qu'elle avait décidé d'utiliser cette méthode pour l'embrasser.

- Maître, vous ne souhaitez pas embrasser, mademoiselle Elizabeth ? Avait-il demandé.

- Non.

- Serait-ce parce que vous ne savez pas comment on fait ?

- …pour toute réponse il eut un regard noir.

- Je m'en doutais, ce n'est pas si complexe. Souhaitez-vous que je vous montre ?

- Comment veux-tu faire cela ?

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, répondit-il se penchant légèrement rapprochant leur lèvres à quelques centimètres.

- C'est bon ! C'est inutile ! Pas besoin de me montrer !

- Comme vous voulez.

- Tu peux partir, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ce soir.

- Bien monsieur. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Avait-il dit avant de quitter la pièce.

Le soir là Ciel dormit mal, il rêva de ce qui serait arrivé si Sebastian lui avait montré comment embrasser, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, se moulant ensembles parfaitement, dévorant l'autre. Il se leva en sursaut, encore trop surpris par ce qu'il venait d'imaginer. Comment pouvait-il penser faire ce genre de chose avec son majordome ? Un homme en plus ! Le soleil n'était pas encore levé remarqua-t-il en regardant l'extérieur. Il tenta de se rendormir, sans succès, son rêve ne quittait plus ses pensées. Finalement Sebastian entra dans la chambre, ramenant son petit déjeuner. Très surpris de voir que son petit maître était déjà réveillé.

- Jeune maître. Il est l'heure de vous lever.

- C'est bon Sebastian, je suis déjà réveillé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ? Pour votre petit déjeuner je vous ai préparé du saumon poché avec une salade mentholée, avec en accompagnement des toasts, des scones ou des pâtisseries françaises selon votre choix.

- Non c'est bon, tout va bien. Répondit-il en rougissant, refusant de lui parler de son rêve. Je veux des scones ce matin. Avec l'Earl Grey que tu m'as sans doute préparé.

- Bien monsieur. Dit-il en s'inclinant avant d'aller chercher les habits du comte et de le vêtir, ne remarquant pas la rougeur qui avait envahie les joues de Ciel.

- Il y'a quelque chose au programme aujourd'hui ?

- Absolument rien, hormis bien entendu, la visite de votre fiancée.

- Pff…n'abandonnera-t-elle donc jamais ?

- Je ne pense pas, monsieur. Mais ne faites pas comme si vous ne l'aimiez pas.

- Je ne l'aime pas ! Ce n'est moi qui ait décidé de l'épouser je te rappelle.

- Mais ca n'empêche pas le fait que vous ayez développé des sentiments pour elle. Regardez, mademoiselle Elizabeth vous aime malgré que le mariage n'ait pas été décidé par aucun de vous d'eux.

- Pourquoi tu penses que je l'aime ?

- Votre façon de vous comporter avec elle est assez explicite…

- Sebastian, c'est ma cousine ! Je ne peux pas ne pas l'aimer mais ca ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux d'elle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as d'un coup ?

- Rien…

- Bien, de toute façon tu n'as pas a t'en mêler. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

- Je vous attendrais donc dans la salle a manger. Dit le majordome quittant la salle après avoir remis la tasse à son maître. Finalement après avoir bu assez rapidement Ciel le rejoint dans la salle à manger. A peine manger dans le silence complet qu'il sentit qu'il avait du mal à respirer, ayant pour seule vue des boucles blondes.

- El-Lizzy, s'il te plait, laisse moi respirer.

- Ohhh oui bien sur, je suis désolé…

- Tu as a nouveau rempli mon manoir de gui c'est ça ?

- Tout a fait répondit-elle tout sourire, ses yeux émeraudes plein d'étoiles. J'espère vraiment que cette fois-ci je t'aurais !

- Je crois bien que non. Je dois aller voir quelque chose à mon bureau, je ne crois pas que c'est utile pour toi de me suivre…

- Bien sur que si ! Imagine que tu ne fasses pas attention et que tu passes sous une branche de gui ! Tu devras attendre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive !

Ou que Sebastian le fasse…pensa-t-il, avant de rougir, il ne pouvait pas penser ça ! « Ou je ferrais comme si je n'était pas passé sous » c'était ça ! Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il attendrait que son démon passe pour l'embrasser ! Essaya-t-il de se convaincre, bien entendu, en vain.

- Comme tu veux…

- Youpii ! Merci ! Dit-elle le serrant dans ses bras.

Le jeune comte mit quelques temps à se dégager avant d'enfin aller vers son bureau, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que son majordome passerait dans les couloirs justement à ce moment. Le regard qu'il avait lui refit penser à son rêve, sombrant à nouveau dans ses fantasmes il ne fit plus attention a ce qui l'entourait. Sebastian lui non plus ne faisait pas attention, il se demandait trop pourquoi son maître était déjà levé quand il était allé le réveiller. Alors il fut intensément surpris de se cogner à quelque chose qui se révéla être Ciel. Le plus jeune ne comprit pas très bien ce qui s'était passé, il était en train de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme pour chercher les traces d'un contact qui n'avait jamais eu lieu et quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait par terre ! Légèrement en colère il regarda qui avait osé le bousculer avant d'afficher un air surpris quand il se rendit compte que c'était son majordome, lui qui était si doué d'habitude ! Sebastian, lui, avait vite repris ses esprits. Commençant déjà a essayer de relever son maître. Elizabeth, elle, était en train de prier pour qu'ils ne lèvent pas la tête, ce qui, malheureusement pour elle, ne manqua pas d'arriver. En effet le jeune comte en se relevant ne put s'empêcher de regarder le plafond pour une raison inconnue [Nda : le destin peut-être XD] et il y aperçut une branche de gui. Tout rougissant il détourna le regard, refusant de regarder Sebastian. Le démon remarquant cette différence de comportement regarda a son tour le plafond, avant de sourire légèrement en regardant son maître.

- Monsieur, l'auriez-vous fait exprès ?

- N-non ! Pourquoi aurais-je voulu une chose pareille ? Répondit-il, les joues bien rouges.

- M-mais vous n'avez pas l'intention de le faire hein ? Demanda la jeune marquise, qui n'avait pas la moindre envie que son fiancé n'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

- Mais voyons mademoiselle Elizabeth, si nous ne le faisons pas, cela ne dérogerait-il pas a la tradition ?

- M-mais…ce n'est pas…

Sebastian ne l'écoutait déjà plus, entendre sa voix et sentir sa présence le gênait plus que tout au monde ! Elle était vraiment beaucoup trop gamine…et bien entendu cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'elle était la fiancée de son contractant et qu'elle tentait de le séduire sans cesse ! Et cela dit avec, bien entendu, la meilleure -mauvaise- foi possible !

Le démon avait déjà tiré l'humain vers lui, serrant leurs corps ensembles, alors que sa main gauche remontait à son cou, le levant pour que leur regard se croise, deux regards remplis d'envies, une envie de l'autre. Le servant se pencha légèrement avant de réunir leurs lèvres. Le baiser était d'abord chaste avant que Sebastian ne décide de « dévorer » Ciel, passant doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de son maître qui ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir jouer dans la bouche de Ciel, avant de rejoindre sa jumelle et de danser avec elle. Mais finalement le comte en manque d'air repoussa son majordome, haletant. Elizabeth, elle, en larme, avait quitté le manoir ne comptant sans doute pas revenir avant quelques temps.

- Je suis désolé maître je n'aurais peut-être pas dut faire une chose pareille…

- Non, c'est bon…ce n'est pas comme si ca avait été dérangeant…

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Si tu regrettes tu n'avais qu'a ne pas le faire !

- Je suis loin de regretter…mais ce serait trop gênant pour vous…

- Non ! S-Sebastian…je te veux…

- … pour seule réponse Ciel eut droit a un baiser et un sourire. Il dut attendre la nuit et par la même occasion la perte de sa virginité pour avoir un "je t'aime, Ciel " auquel il répondit un "moi aussi Sebastian"

* * *

><p>Ciel : C'est…stupide…je ne vois pas d'autres mots...<p>

Moi : Je sais je sais…moi j'aime bien l'idée ^^

Sebastian : Quoi tu aimerais bien embrasser la personne que t'aime comme ça ? Parce que c'est impossible autrement ?

Moi : *imagine un peu* kyyyya oui ! Ca peut être une idée…*sors...puis revient...trop froid dehors*

Yuki : Hum…Sora-onee-chan…ce n'est pas pour te déranger mais…tu te souviens que ce que tu viens d'écrire sera relu ? Et...qu'il me semble qu'une personne est concernée...

Moi : Je vais mourir ?

Kurobara : Tu veux réellement le savoir ?

Moi : *part immédiatement se pendre*

Yuki : Bon…il semblerait que ce soit à moi de clore ce chapitre ^^' Alors je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et de la part de ma Sora-onee-chan (et de moi aussi même si c'est moins important) : **JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE A TOUS ! **Et désolé pour le petit dialogue…c'est juste qu'on parlait de ça et que je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre a marquer pour finir…au pire ma Sora-onee-chan modifiera…si elle n'est pas réellement morte d'ici là…ce qui m'étonnerait...là elle a vraiment dépasser les bornes...a se demander si elle est suicidaire...


End file.
